Ethermancy
Ethermancy is a powerful and secret school of magic centered around the manipulation of the divide between the Border Ethereal and the Material Plane, as well as raw arcane magic. Its reliance on bending the laws of the arcane have given it a reputation for being unreliable, and deadly to the inexperienced. The practice of ethermancy is closely guarded and its powers are rather untamed, so those seeking to learn the spells below typically have to go on various quests in search for their power, and may be subject to the consequences of mingling with such a raw form of arcane magic. The Etherealness spell is considered an ethermancy spell and a transmutation spell. Wizard: Arcane Tradition (Ethermancy) The study of ethermancy is a forbidden art, its practice is feared more than that of the darkest of magics, and the powers it offers to those willing to undergo the intense training are among some of the rawest forms of the arcane. Because of the immense amount of mental strength that must be used to grasp the full potential of ethermancy, few students last long enough to become adepts. Ethermancers draw on the purest form of arcane magic to cast devastating spells and to manipulate the divide between the Border Ethereal and the Material Plane, giving them the ability to pass between worlds as a method of safe passage, or to get an upper hand in battle. Ethermancy Savant Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy an ethermancy spell into your spellbook is halved. Replenish Arcane Starting at 2nd level when you choose this school, you can draw on raw arcane energies to replenish your powers. Once as a bonus action you can restore one of your expended spell slots of 1st, 2nd, or 3rd level. You regain use of this feature when you finish a long rest. School of Ethermancy: Ethereal Leap At 6th level, you add the ethereal lunge ''spell to your spellbook if it is not there already. When you cast ''ethereal lunge, your speed increases by 60 feet and you don't provoke attacks of opportunity until the end of your turn. School of Ethermancy: Improved Replenish Arcane Starting at 10th level, when you use your Replenish Arcane feature, you can now restore one of your expended spell slots of 1st through 5th level. School of Ethermancy: At 14th level, Cantrips (3) Displacement Level: Ethermancy cantrip; Casting Time: 1 action; Range: Self; Components: S, M (a scrap of silk); Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute You cause your body to appear displaced. Before the spell ends, the first attack made against you is made with disadvantage. The spell then ends. Phantom Strike Level: Ethermancy cantrip; Casting Time: 1 bonus action; Range: Self; Components: S; Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute You can bend the fabrics of reality to increase the range of your physical attacks. Once before the spell ends, you can make a melee weapon attack against a target you can see within 120 feet of you, except the damage dealt by the attack is force damage instead of its normal damage type. The spell then ends. 1st-Level Spells (6) Arcane Blast Level: 1st-level ethermancy; Casting Time: 1 action; Range: Self (15-foot sphere); Components: V, S; Duration: Instantaneous You expel dangerous arcane energy out from your body. Each creature in a 15-foot-radius sphere originating from you must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, a creature takes 3d6 force damage, on a successful save, the creature takes half as much damage. At Higher Levels: '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d6 for each slot level above 1st. In addition, when you cast this spell using a spell slot of 5th level or higher, the spell's radius increases by 15 feet. '''Ethereal Lunge Level: 1st-level ethermancy; Casting Time: 1 bonus action; Range: Self; Components: S; Duration: Instantaneous You momentarily shift yourself into the Border Ethereal. You may take the Dash action as part of casting this spell, and then you may move up to your speed within the Border Ethereal. At the end of this movement, you reappear in the plane you originated from. Void Bolt Level: 1st-level ethermancy; Casting Time: 1 action; Range: 60 feet; Components: S, M (black ink); Duration: Instantaneous You hurl a bolt of concentrated ethereal energy at a creature or object within range. Make a ranged spell attack against the target. On a hit, the target takes 3d6 force damage, and any effects that would cause the target to be invisible immediately end, and the target can not become invisible for 1 minute. At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d6 for each slot level above 1st. 2nd-Level Spells (5) Ghostform Level: 2nd-level ethermancy (ritual); Casting Time: 1 action; Range: Touch; Components: S, M (a fine pinch of powdered sapphire); Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour You imbue a willing creature you touch with a strand of the Border Ethereal. For the duration, the target can channel the energy into a part of their body as a bonus action, turning it a translucent, ghostly gray. Until the target uses a bonus action to channel the energy elsewhere or to cancel this effect, the affected body part can pass through solid material. The affected body part can pass through most barriers, but it is blocked by 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood or dirt. If the spell ends, the affected body part is ejected from any solid material is is occupying, the creature takes 2d6 force damage, and there is a 25% chance that the body part becomes severed. The target can also focus the energy into a missing part of their body, and the energy will manifest into a ghostly facsimile of that body part. For example, if the target is missing an arm, it can channel the energy to form a ghostly arm. If the target uses this effect to take the form of a missing body part and does so for at least a month, the effect becomes permanent. Wall of Energy Level: 2nd-level ethermancy; Casting Time: 1 action; Range: 120 feet; Components: S, M (shards from a broken mirror); Duration: Concentration, up to 10 minutes A wall of diamond-shaped, mirror-like panels springs into existence at a point you choose within range. The wall appears in any orientation you choose, as a horizontal or vertical barrier or at an angle. It can be free floating or resting on a solid surface. You can form it into a hemispherical dome or a sphere with a radius of up to 10 feet, or you can shape a flat surface made up of ten 10-foot-by-10-foot-panels. Each panel must be contiguous with another panel. In any form, the wall is 1/4 inch thick. It lasts for the duration. If the wall cuts through a creature's space when it appears, the creature is pushed to one side of the wall (your choice which side). Nothing can physically pass through the wall. It has 50 hit points and is resistant to all damage except bludgeoning damage. A disintegrate spell destroys the wall instantly. The wall also extends into the Ethereal Plane, blocking ethereal travel through the wall. At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, the wall has an additional 50 hit points for each spell slot above 2nd. Wraithsight Level: 2nd-level ethermancy; Casting Time: 1 action; Range: Touch; Components: S; Duration: 1 minute This spell gives the willing creature you touch with the ability to see into the Ethereal Plane for the duration, out to a range of 120 feet. 3rd-Level Spells (2) Ethereal Banishment Level: 3rd-level ethermancy; Casting Time: 1 action; Range: 60 feet; Components: V, S, M (a pinch of silver dust); Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute You attempt to send one creature that you can see within range to the Border Ethereal. The target must succeed on a Charisma saving throw or be banished. While the target is banished, it can only affect and be affected by other creatures on that plane. Creatures that aren't on the Ethereal Plane can't perceive it and can't interact with it, unless a special ability or magic has given them the ability to do so. It ignores all objects and effects that aren't on the Ethereal Plane, allowing it to move through objects it perceives on the plane it originated from. When the spell ends, the creature immediately returns to the plane it originated from in the spot it currently occupies. If it occupies the same spot as a solid object or creature when this happens, it is immediately shunted to the nearest unoccupied space that it can occupy and takes force damage equal to twice the number of feet it gets moved. This spell has no effect if you cast it while your target is on the Ethereal Plane or a plane that doesn't border it, such as one of the Outer Planes. At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 4th level or higher, you can target one additional creature for each slot level above 3rd. 4th-level Spells (2) Hidden Messenger Level: 4th-level ethermancy; Casting Time: 1 minute; Range: Unlimited; Components: V, S, M (a small vial filled with condensed mist, fog, or smoke); Duration: 24 hours You summon an invisible messenger and give it a message of fifty words or less. The messenger then travels through the Ethereal Plane over the course of the duration to deliver the message to a creature with which you are familiar. At the end of the duration, the messenger arrives at its destination. The creature sees the messenger as a ghostly image of yourself, the messenger repeats the message in your voice, the creature recognizes you as the sender if it knows you, and then the messenger disappears in a puff of mist, fog, or smoke. The spell enables creatures with Intelligence scores of at least 1 to understand the meaning of your message. You can send the message across any distance and even to other planes of existence, but if the target is on a different plane than you, there is a 5 percent chance that the message doesn't arrive. 5th-level Spells (4) Distortion Field Level: 5th-level ethermancy; Casting Time: 1 action; Range: 120 feet; Components: V, S, M (a chunk of quartz worth 50 gp, which the spell consumes); Duration: Concentration, up to 10 minutes You cause the air and terrain in a 40-foot-radius sphere centered on a point you choose to visually distort for the duration. Creatures in the distortion field make attack rolls and Dexterity saving throws with disadvantage, and terrain is treated as if it was difficult terrain. A creature outside of the distortion field makes attack rolls against creatures in the distortion field with disadvantage. 6th-level Spells (4) wip 7th-level Spells (1) wip 8th-Level Spells (2) Dimension Shift Level: 8th-level ethermancy; Casting Time: 1 action; Range: Self; Components: V, S; Duration: Concentration, up to 10 minutes Your material body disappears into a safe pocket dimension as you split yourself into twin shadows, one existing in the Material Plane and the other in the Border Ethereal. These shadows have all of your game statistics, character traits, and equipment, except their hit point maximum is half of your hit point maximum, rounded down. On your turn, you control both of these shadows as if they were two separate characters, moving, taking actions and bonus actions, and interacting as they would normally, however these shadows can't cast spells. Whenever one of your shadows takes damage, you take half of that damage, except it's psychic damage. Whenever one of your shadows deals damage to a creature, that creature takes 2d8 force damage. If both of your shadows are within 5 feet of the same creature, the damage increases by 1d8. This effect ends and you appear in place of the shadow of your choice when the spell ends or if you drop to 0 hit points. This effect also ends if one of your shadows are ever 1 mile apart. If one of your shadows dies, you reappear in the place of the other shadow. 9th-level Spells (2) wip